What In The Name Of God
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: When Robin and the gang are thrust into a future were they are only a myth and England is so much different, they think that their only trouble is getting back to their time. They think that's trouble...That's not even half of it. Co-Written with X-Elx-X
1. Partytime

**Hi!! Quick A/N to say hi to Elz and to mention that i'm co writing this with her. I wrote the first chapter and the next one but she's writing up the third one.**

**DISCLAIMER: No i don't own robin hood, if i did i'd be the happiest girl alive cause then i'd have got to meet the darling Harry Lloyd.**

**Chapter 1- Partying Like You've Never Seen It Before  
**

"Master they are still after us." The panicked voice came in frantic gasps from behind Will.

From beside Will came the reply. "I know Much but keep running." It was difficult not to notice the worried glances Robin kept throwing the limp Marian being carried in John's arms.

If the gang didn't shake off Gisborne and the Sheriff soon, Marian would bleed to death.

Throwing all his energy and concentration into it, Will forced himself to keep running. He forced himself to concentrate on nothing but pounding his legs on the ground as hard as they could.

Slowly, agonizing slowly the sounds of pursuit died away to be replaced by the gentle murmuring of the forest.

Much, as always, was the first to stop. "Finally! I thought they'd never go away." As usual he was ignored while the gang rushed to Marian.

Her face was flushed and the only movement in her was a slight quaking. "We must get back to the Den immediately," Djaq hissed but only spared a moment to glare at Robin. She was too busy trying to keep Marian alive.

Robin looked around, using the sun and his surroundings to get his bearings. Will was awful at that kind of stuff so he decided to give himself a panic attack instead by worrying about Marian. There was an awful lot of blood and the blood hadn't even begun to slow, let alone clot yet.

Robin had been muttering something to John and now it looked like it was ready to go. "Come on," he commanded and only gave Marian one tragic look before striding off into the forest.

By making himself lag behind, Will levelled with Djaq, "How is she?"

The woman looked slightly sick as she answered Will. "Very bad. She is very bad Will. There is a very big chance that she may..."

Thankfully Djaq didn't say it.

"What in God's name is that sound?" Allan's voice rang through the forest. Finally, as the others stopped and quiet reigned in the forest, Will felt the pulsing of the ground. Then he noticed the pulsing thrum in the air.

And Robin was heading straight for it.

"Master, what are you doing?" Panic made Much's voice go high in pitch. "We should run in the other direction. It's wizardry; can't you feel the ground moving?"

But Robin didn't seem to hear him. Without hesitation Will's leader continued to stride forward.

"Robin", even Little John's dangerous warning went unheeded.

Will pulled out his sword and followed warily. The others followed suit and silently they crept towards the noise.

As they got closer they became aware that the pulsing noise was only a small part in what turned out to be just a whole load of random noise. It was a random noise that appeared to revolve around the thrumming of drums which was making the ground pulse with the volume of it. Even the sound of it, still so far away made Will want to rip his ears off. But the others seemed oblivious and so he pretended it didn't affect him either.

Gradually, the rocket got closer and louder. It was close to deafening when they noticed that the forest was getting brighter, even though it was close to sunset. Almost as soon as Will noticed the lights, the trees ended and the gang hit the edge of a crowded clearing.

Will almost sighed with relief. The clearing was simply the venue for a costume party. He could see people dressed as pirates and nymphs. Djaq then gasped something in her native language. An oath or a prayer Will couldn't tell and he turned to see what she was looking at. Four boxes were placed at the points of a square around the crowd. The one box that Will could see clearly was also pulsing to the sound. From the wide berth it was being given Will would have to assume that this was the source of the noise. Only music couldn't _possibly_ come out of a box. And never so loud.

Much suddenly decided he'd had enough, he grabbed at his master and tried to force him to a halt. Somehow, amazingly he managed or maybe Robin was also in shock. Allan helped Much and together the gang backed away from the crowd. Over the noise they didn't hear the man behind them until he grabbed hold of Will. Will Scarlett whirled around with his sword ready, and saw the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life. And considering he lived with Little John that was saying something.

"You guys are heading the wrong way, you'll get lost in the forest. The path back to the main road is that way." He pointed it out to them. Then the man's gaze narrowed on Will's sword. "The prop's too sharp. You'll have to leave it with me and pick it up before you leave.

Before Will could even protest the sword and both his axe's were out of his hands and on the floor next to giant. Similarly, the rest of the speech less gang was stripped of visible weapons.

"What's happened to your friend," the man asked a furious John. Will backed towards John in case he lost control and attacked the man. He doubted that the big man would take that lightly, both big men.

The giant stepped closer and Will grabbed John's stick which thankfully hadn't been taken to defend John and Marian.

"What's going on Bert?" A girl with elaborate curls and dressed in a deep scarlet dress that swept the floor glided over to the gang.

'Bert' looked to the girl and replied in a softer tone than he'd been using earlier, "the girl's collapsed."

Concern gripped the girl's face and she peered and Marian's now deathly pale face. "Oh bother," the girl exclaimed softly as she finally noticed the blood on John's shirt. Then for some strange reason she stepped immediately in front of John, shielding them both from view as she turned back to the giant. "I'll call her an ambulance. Thank you for letting me know. Could you check on the birthday girl and make sure she's not having a heart attack back stage?" Flashing him a perfect, grateful smile she turned back to the John. Silently, she gestured for him to follow and walked swiftly towards the crowd.

Will was all for making a run for it, but Robin was talking frantically to the girl. Whatever she was murmuring to him seemed to calm Robin. He moved away from the girl peacefully and walked with John, his arm stroking Marian's face tenderly as they walked. Thankfully they walked around the crowd; Will would have killed himself if the music had got any louder.

The scarlet girl led them to a gap in the trees were a path hit it. The trees bordering the path were lit with twinkly lights. But Will was so anxious and confused that even the thought of trees burning down couldn't worry him anymore.

"A car's going to come to take you back to my house. A doctor will meet you there. This must be all very confusing but please try not to panic. I promise to explain everything when I get back." She hugged a surprised Robin and left them there. Whirling around to face the others she grabbed Will 

with one hand and Allan with another. "You two come with me, there won't be enough room for you in the taxi."

She lead them into the throbbing crowd, leaving Djaq, Much, Robin, John and a dying Marian behind them.

**So what do you think poeple, let us know**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx and X-Elz-X**


	2. At least he wants to play with you”

**Wow...so long since we started this story. bluch I am so sorry we took so long but the next update will be faster than this one i promise. scout salute This chapter was by Elz, and not me. The last chapter was originally two, but we decided to make it one and so this chapter was Elz. The next chapter will be written by me**.

**The lyrics in the middle of the chapter do not have any particular relevence to the story itself. But it is an AMAZING song and if you have a minute make sure you check it out.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Robin Hood and Harry Lloyd sure is greatful. The song Mr. Brightside belongs to the Killers.**

"Annie

"Annie? Where are you?" Elz wormed her way through the large crowd of people, looking for her older stepsister.

"Yes?" Annie popped up from behind her, with two attractive men in tow.

"Annie I can't do this! I can't sing in front of all these people!"

"Never mind that! I have something amazing to tell you!" She grabbed Elz's wrist and pulled her behind a tree, motioning to Will and Allan to wait where they were.

"Is it something to do with the fitties behind you?" Annie nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "I don't believe you Annie! My birthday and already you've picked up the two hottest guys in the forest! Who invited them anyway?" Elz laughed to show she wasn't serious,

"Well if you'd let me finish you'd know that _they _are Will Scarlett, and Allan A Dale!"

"Oh sure very funny Annie! Party in Sherwood Forest- you and two guys playing a practical joke and you expect me to believe you!"

"No, no I'm serious! Didn't you here that bang? The entire Earth shook, and then…they came out! I'm serious! Robin Hood, Maid Marian, the lot. There's an Asian one that's not really that pretty but Little John's _huge_ and Robin Hood looks kind of insane. But I'm serious _all of it_!" Her words came out in a huge rush which, if Elz hadn't been Annie's sister and used to this kind of thing, she would never have understood. "Oh and Maid Marian was bleeding like she was starring in the Hills have Eyes."

"Oh my God, will she be okay?" Elz wasn't surprised that Annie was so hyped up that she forgot to mention that _tiny _detail. "Where is she?"

Annie wasn't even listening, she was eying the Will Scarlett and Allen A Dale, probably making sure that they weren't freaking out. "Hmm? I sent her home, big bad bouncer called a doctor to make a house call, she'll be fine." Correction. She was eyeing Will Scarlett and _not_ to make sure he wasn't freaking out

Who would have thought, pickiest girl in the universe decides she likes the guy from the 1100s?

"Forget about Marian. You've got an entrance to make!"

XxXxX

"No, no I really don't want to do this! Please! Why can't I stay with you and the gang?" Elz protested as Annie pushed her onto the stage.

"Oh so you believe me now? No, Marian is getting medical help from Bert and the guys, just go Elzy! Its your time to shine!" With one last shove Annie sent Elz stumbling onto the stage.

Nerves, just a quivering bag of nerves

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

With that final chord, Elz smiled and curtsied, then ran hurriedly offstage into Annie's waiting arms.

"Go you! That was bloody amazing!" Annie grinned proudly

Elz smiled at her step-sister, then glanced behind her to Will and Allan.

"Did you guys see me sing?" Her question was for both of them, but it seemed to be slightly more directed at Allan, as was her gaze. They smiled at her nervously, then Will gathered up the courage to ask,

"What was that stick? That you were singing into?"

"This is a microphone, the sound I sing into here is sent as sound energy to those speakers over there" Elz pointed at a large square box. "Anyway, enough of that, we can explain all that later. I wanna see Robin Hood!"

"No time right now! It's your birthday party you have to mingle, introduce yourself. Find out what presents everyone got you!"

Annie dragged Will off to the 'bar', with Allan swiftly following. Elz shrugged and wandered among the crowds greeting her friends and family. Every now and then her eyes drifted ever so casually and quite by accident her eyes drifted over to Allan's. And his eyes drifted ever so casually and quite by accident his eyes seemed to be looking right back at her.

As cousin Sarah succinctly put it: "He's a player for sure girl but at least he wants to play with _you_."

**The cute purple button is making puupy eyes at you. It is BEGGING you to press it and leave us a lovely review.**

**Make sure to check out Robin Hood MSN by X-Elz-X. that story is rockin'.  
**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx and X-Elz-X**


	3. Gnah fah bum

**Hey people sorry it took a while to update. I'm very sorry. If i can justify my terrible actions it's because i have my mock GCSEs coming up and unless i get loads of A*s no REALLY good sixth forms will take me. And i really want to get into this sixth from which is like in teh top hundred in the UK so my fanfics have suffered. **

**HOWEVER! I have two chapters to add thsi time so as soon as i have some confirmation that poeple WANT a new chapter we'll update.**

**Love from Elz and BHP**

**DISCLAIMER**:**Ahh. This disclaimer-highest form of torture for fanfiction authors.**

"Gnah fah bum." Annie felt like crap. Crap that had been left on the floor for quite a while.

Elz shone the torch in her face again. "Up and at 'em sunshine!" she trilled.

The retaliation of a mumbled curse and burying herself further into her blanket didn't really have the desired effect.

"Dad's going to call in twenty minutes and you have to be coherent by then...," Elz' voice was smug as she repeated Annie's signature lines back at her, "You have to sound vaguely coherent by then."

-silence-

"Well...", you could practically hear the smirk in Elz's voice. "Isn't it good that I bought a little help...?"

There was only seconds to dread what Elz was planning before the Earth rolled and disappeared from beneath Annie. Head over heels, she tumbled to the floor as her mattress rose in the air and tipped her right off.

Thankfully, Annie for once had taken all her makeup off before going to sleep and for once wasn't blearily peeking out from under thick mascara encrusted lashes. She had a full, if bleary eyed view of Allan A Dale smirking cheekily as he flopped the mattress back onto the frame.

Ok Annie, deep breath… "Allan A Dale!" she screamed from the floor, "You are going to DIE!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Yeah it was fun. Of course I'll supervise the clean up. Megan's there right now. No way! We're fine Martin. Have fun." Exactly 25 minutes later Annie was perched on the kitchen counter the cordless phone tucked under her ear. Elz was at the breakfast counter, listening carefully. Her ears pricked offers as Annie turned away from Elz lightly and murmured, "no not yet. What's taking so long?"

Else tried and failed to look like she wasn't eavesdropping. Not that Annie noticed at all, she was too intent on her conversation. "... It should have come last Tuesday..." Here she suddenly realized that Elz was glaring at her and hopped off the counter. Without a backward glance, or a pause in her conversation, Annie strode out of the kitchen.

Between shovels of pancakes, "what was that about?" Much asked.

Elz laughed and chewed on her scrambled eggs as she tried to explain, "my dad and our mum are on their third honeymoon, so they air mailed my birthday present. But it hasn't arrived yet."

"You're parents are comfortable living alone while on holiday?"

"Not on our own!" Annie sounded insulted as she came back into the kitchen where the gang was having breakfast. "We have an au pair. Our parents wouldn't leave us on our own!"

"What is an au pair?"

Elz and Annie exchanged amused glances. The gang didn't miss it. "it involves a lot of..." Annie trailed off.

Elz gritted her teeth, "Megan is different..."

Robin rolled his eyes, but Djaq, and a bemused Will, looked interested. From the corner of the table where he was sitting with John, Robin asked, "Can we see Marian now?"

Elz smiled sympathetically, "not yet Robin, the hospital visiting hours are later today. I could call and check up on her?" Robin nodded and they hurried out of the room, Robin in the lead.

An awkward silence descended on the gang with their departure. "Are you guys done yet? Elz and I are taking you shopping for clothes today. You guys stink" she wrinkled her nose half playfully.

Allan smirked and shot her a mock hurt look, "the smell of kings" he announced.

"And queens!" Annie protested, "is Djaq a dude then?"

"Dude," Will asked, unlike Allan his eggs were only half finished.

"It means a guy. A dudette is a girl," Annie explained patiently. "Eat dude, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Shopping?" Djaq wanted to clarify.

"Shopping girl. Don't you like it?" Elz tried to shove Annie of her kitchen stool as they came in.

Djaq looked aggrieved. "Not particularly."

"Wait till you've been on a Parkman shopping spree. You'll see." Elz promised. "Marian's stable by the way people. She'll be out of hospital into two weeks."

"We need to get stuff ready," Annie and Elz began to walk out of the room. "You guys eat. And please…try not to touch anything."

Minutes later, Robin announced that he needed the bathroom and walked up to the third floor where Annie and Elz' bedroom suites were. In absolute silence he walked into the bathroom next door. As luck would have it, and Robin was a lucky guy, the extension for the floor below was right below the bathroom window and after a lot of squeezing he managed to land on it. Robin stuck his ear to the window of Annie's bedroom.

"We CAN'T let her stay there for two weeks! Martin'll find out!" Annie half shouted at Elz.

Elz hissed back at her, "I can't do anything about it. She has two broken ribs and a bloody punctured lung. People don't just walk away from that! If she comes out any earlier she could really hurt herself."

"We're two 16 year old girls home alone for the first time! Martin and Mum can't come home to find a bunch of people from the 1100s living in our front room! He's gonna kill us!"

"So you'd rather throw them out on the street?"

"No but we've got to find a way to cover this up! Because we can't afford two weeks at a private hospital on the allowance we've got! Martin will _so_ find out!!"

"And what??"

"We need them out of the house in two and a half weeks maximum."

"We can't just chuck them out."

Robin watched Annie's shadow walk towards Elz. Even though Annie was the shorter of the two, she seemed to loom dangerously. "We can. And if we have to we will."

**Evil Annie. Bad mean Annie. Whoever can come up with the best form of torture for her gets...a sneak peek of teh next chapter and a ... cookie.**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx and XxElxxX  
**


	4. MegAn

**Only three reviews...shame on you**

**Four for this chapter or this story is on enforced hiatus xx**

**DISCLAIMER: One day but not this one. Robin HOod BBC does **not **belong to me... *sniff***

Elz looked through the dresses, browsing while she waited for the gang to get decent clothes, suddenly, she grabbed Annie and Allan with both arms and the strength of a girl just turned sixteen. Basically she dug her nails in as hard as they would go.

"What?" They both asked in unison. Same raised eyebrow, same stance, same words-creepy.

Thankfully Annie relaxed as she, too, noticed the same thing that Elz had. A cheeky grin split her face. "Oh my!" she murmured in that posh way she had when she found something funny.

Smirking. Elz nudged Annie. "How long do you reckon that's been going on for?"

"I _reckon_ that we should pretend we never saw," but Annie was grinning as well.

Allan hated being left out of a joke. "What? Who?"

Elz smiled at Allan, no smirk. She pointed vaguely to a restaurant window. Behind the glass Allan saw the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life for the second time in his life. Bert. With him was a small light haired woman, looking at him from under long lashes, nibbling at the corner of her lip.

Fascinated, Allan continued to watch as the two gravitated closer and eventually locked lips.

"He's too innocent . Censor his gaze!!" Playfully Elz tried to cover Allan's eyes. He tried to tickle her only she danced out of reach. Just as Allan gave up, Elz shoved him hard-

-straight into Annie.

Without even looking at him Annie pinched him in the stomach, really digging her nails in. "Hey Meg-an," she dragged the name out across two syllables. In her ear was a dinky little earpiece thing with a stick on the end that came a little across Annie cheekbone. Apparently it was connected to the pale blue "_electronic" _thing in Annie bum pocket. According to Allan it couldn't be considered a back pocket if it's not ON your back. Besides, Allan liked saying bum, it made Elz laugh.

Elz was suddenly "all over" Annie. Allan found some of the language really odd in this time. Whatever. "Put it on speakerphone. Let me hear!" she demanded in a hiss.

Pursing her lips slightly, Annie shook her head, she was listening carefully. "So are you having fun cleaning up?"

"..."

"We'll be there in a bit, no worries. How much have you done?"

"..."

"We're not leaving you to do the whole thing!! Of course not. We're just leaving! So who else is there?"

"..."

"I'm not trying to get out of it! You know me, always looking for a chance to network"

Elz poked Annie in the stomach. With a dangerous glare, Annie slapped her hand away sharply. Hurt painted Elz' face as she backed away towards Allan. He gave her a one armed hug gently. Watching them, Annie's expression softened, and guilt made her curl into herself slightly. 'Sorry' she mouthed, holding an arm out.

Allan hadn't seen this yet. Elz slipped away from him and stood in front Annie. Annie wasn't paying attention to her conversation.

CRACK.

Elz' hand slapped Annie's upturned palm with enough speed and weight to make Allan wince just looking. The recipient of such pain's eyes watered. Strangely though, Annie then hugged Elz with the same hand that had been slapped. Strange girls.

"I see. Then I must be becoming schizophrenic because I am fairly sure that's you I see in The Buzz." While talking Annie was fishing the electronic thing out of her pocket and pressing the dinky little buttons. A voice began to sound from it, the woman that Annie was talking to. Harsh, fast words screamed from it, half of which Allan didn't understand.

Out of nowhere something knocked Allan out of the way and charged at Annie. "Are you guys spying on me? You're sixteen; you can stay on your own for an hour can't you? You're _big girls_ now!" In the past or in the future, sarcasm can be found anywhere.

Elz was in front of Annie protectively. "Meg-an! You're making a scene! Chill out! We weren't spying. I don't care if you've hooked up with Big Arse Bert and Anne just wanted to know who was supervising the cleaners. If we leave the clearing a mess dad will bust a fuse!"

"Bert's a sweetheart, I love him!" Annie was quick to add. "Hey Bert!" she called over the small woman with the huge lung's shoulder.

Bert was grinning at the girls, but he was so huge all Allan could compare it to was a menacing leer and backed closer to the girls, just in case.

"How you kids doing?" Bert was completely different from last night. Still as huge as he had looked yesterday, but looking at him now Allan as reminded of the monstrously huge teddy bear that was in one of the guests rooms of Elz' house. He was smiling...nervously?

Elz whole demeanour became serious, "Bert?" She asked slowly, evidently trying to keep a straight face. "Are you going to respect Megan in the morning?" Then she began to laugh hysterically. It was Annie's tiny, reluctant smile that made Allan realise that whatever Elz had just said was very, very funny.

The joke seemed thaw the scary woman out. "The worst of it's done. You guys run along and check that it's all finished."

Annie was on the outskirts of the group so she noticed the gang headed towards her first. "Merry men plus woman alert."

Annie was also the first one to fall to pieces with laughter. "will-leather," she choked on air.

"I-er-think we should go back to the shop."

Allan, new as he was to this time could tell that what they were wearing was plain strange.

**So then on that little cliffy...**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx and X-Elz-X**

**First two poeple to review get a sneak peek of what the gang are wearing.  
**


	5. Pill Box Hats and Ostrich Feather

-^.^-

The only person who seemed to be wearing anything remotely okay was Djaq, if you ignored the tiny pillbox hat with huge red ostrich feathers. If you could call a floor length florescent orange dress only slightly dampened by the thin layer of tiny diamond studded netting over the top okay. It was one of those dresses with a really poufy skirt but a neck that literally reached Djaq's belly button.

Elz murmured in Annie's ear, "couldn't tell that Djaq had boobs under that tunic".

"Well that's one word to call them," Annie hissed back. "Her chest area ought to be censored, that's just disturbing...holy crap, Robin!"

Robin was wearing a girl's blouse, a big girl's blouse with pink braces holding up baggy jeans ripped at the knees. His feet were engulfed in black shoes way too big for him and made him look like he was dressed as a clown.

Little John...Poor little John was clothed in a big tent like dress that barely reached his knees and a scooped neck for non-existent cleavage. Though at first Annie wanted to laugh, the look on his face quelled her spasms. For the first time, Annie actually realised that little John could be quite intimidating for reasons other than his size.

Will was wearing leather trousers that were far, far too tight. He could barely walk and what made him even more disturbing was that you could see _everything_. On top he was wearing one of those vest things that huge bodybuilders wear to show off their muscles. Only it was miles too big for him and hung of his normal, not steroid mutated frame. It was held above the trousers with a huge girl's leather belt. And just to top it all off, the cherry on the cake, Will was wearing a huge silver cowboy hat

"Aww little John's wearing garters!" Elz gazed at the group as if they were a bunch of toddlers who'd raided a dressing up box and wear now parading their finds.

All Annie could see was a bunch of weirdly dressed adults heading straight towards them. When you added Megan and Bert standing right next to them, it all equalled to one very awkward situation. And they said she was crap at Maths.

"Ha ha, you guys are jokes," Annie practically screamed with mirth and without explaining to Megan, she strode towards them grabbing Will and Djaq with both hands and dragged them backwards and away from Megan. She was in such a desperate rush that she didn't even realise that poor Will and Djaq were walking backwards.

Elz was just a tad more sedate. "What the hell? We'll meet you at home by 4 Megan," Elz rushed towards the group, "Whoa taking the joke a bit too far don't you think guys?"

But even above all her hustle sounded Megan's ominous call, "That's fine Elzie. Bring your friends to tea. I can't _wait_ to meet them!"

Elz groaned and looked up with puppy eyes at Allen. "We are way dead."

Allan was just trying to imprint the image in his head because, let's face it, disturbing as it was it was pretty bloody hilarious.


	6. The Elephant In The Room

**A/N: So I found this story buried in my laptop**, **got a few laughs from the chapters and decided to post what was left.**

"So they are a bunch of Middle Aged actors and you have decided to let them stay with you as a learning experience?" Megan's face was scathing and Elz tried not to break eye contact.

"Yes, it's going to be my history project," Elz insisted, "I wanted to go for something really original."

"They can't afford to stay nearby and seeing as they're doing us a huge favour by being here, we thought they could stay with us for the duration of the project."

"Which is?"

"Three weeks." Elz forced her tried to stare down Megan but failed. No one could beat Megan at a staring contest.

There was silence in the kitchen as Megan mulled it over.

"Please, please, please, please, please...," Annie and Elz pounced on Megan from both sides and begged in her ears.

"Shut up," she yelled at them and pulled away quickly. "Has your father agreed to this?"

"Mum has," Elz nodded earnestly, a desperate call on the way back from the shopping centre had yielded this.

Megan came very close to rolling her eyes, "That means nothing."

"But you know that Martin will agree to anything Mum does. It's their honeymoon, Come on Meg!" Annie trailed into whinging.

"Fine. But you tell them that I am watching them. And so is Bert."

"Thanksie Megsie!"

"You are awesome!"

"Get out, I want to make a start on lunch."

"Love you Megs".

"GET OUT!"

"Fine!" the girls were forced to dart out the room when one of Megan's heels came flying at them.

"Can I bring attention to the elephant in the room?" 7 pairs of eyes stared at Annie from the card game at the centre of the garden lawn

"Which one?" Elz moved her arm to indicate each of the six anomalies in front of her.

"No, the one that asks how they got here?"

Blank faces.

"And maybe how to get them back to their own time?"

Blank faces.

"Right."

And dicks that they were, they went straight back to their card game like she didn't exist.

**xxbhpxx**


End file.
